


Turn the lights on

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Comic, Comic (No Dialogue), Fan Comics, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Sin (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Above all things, Tony was grateful he wasn’t alone.





	Turn the lights on

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this little comic because Original Sin is killing me and I have to deal with these feelings OTL  
> Context is Steve knowing about the mindwipe and Tony sacrificing himself to fix everything (Tony’s way of fix stuff, ofc). I’m bad at words so dialogue is up to you (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/84577886764/above-all-things-tony-was-grateful-he-wasnt)

  
  
+--------------------+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
